This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Women are the fastest growing group with HIV infection making up [unreadable] of all adults living with HIV in the Caribbean. Most studies on HIV-associated Neurocognitive Disorders (HAND) are conflicting on what type of learning is affected or if learning is affected at all. Using a translational spatial learning and memory paradigm assessed in humans and animal models may aid in the further understanding of HAND. Studies in animal models show impairments associated with HIV infection in the water maze task of spatial learning and memory. At present we can translate these findings to humans using a human version of the water maze entitled "Memory Island" (MI), which uses virtually reality navigation and the object recognition entitled "Novel Image/Novel location" (NINL), which uses picture recognition. These partial learning and memory task appear to be sensitive to effects of sex/gender and genetic risk factors for cognitive impairments (apoE) in adults and correlates to performance in corresponding mouse models. Our goal is to bridge the gap between cognitive function in HIV-seropositive women and animal models by using the MI and NINL tests along with conventional testing to assess interactions between apoE genotype, HIV infection, and cognition in women. We propose a cross sectional study of women, 20 HIV-seropositive and 20 controls to determine: 1) the feasibility to administer spatial learning and memory tests, 2) the effect of HIV infection in the performance of the spatial learning and memory tests, 3) if the spatial learning and memory test are associated with HAND, 4) if the spatial learning and memory tests correlate with patient's viral-immune profile, and to explore 5) if the role of apoE gene on the performance of spatial learning and memory test. This study is significant by translating an animal rodent model, regarding spatial learning and memory, to humans with HIV.